Summerboy (song)
" Summerboy "è una canzone scritta da Lady Gaga e la KNS Productions , che poi l'ha anche prodotta nel 2007. Background Dopo essere stata scaricata dalla Island Def Jam , nel gennaio del 2007,GaGa ha voluto ampliare il suo sound, lavorando con altri produttori. KNS Productions era sotto la stessa società di gestione e ha scritto almeno tre canzoni con Gaga, nel 2007 ("Summerboy", "Heiress ", e" Panty Party "). La canzone è disponibile sul MySpace di Lady Gaga dal luglio del 2007. Mentre nelle fasi demo, la canzone era "Summerboy". L 'ispirazione per la canzone potrebbe essere dovuta ad una scappatella romantica. I testi ambigui sono una delle charasteristiche principale della canzoni Gaga. In un'intervista ha rivelato che una delle ispirazione per la canzone è stata uscire con un ragazzo in estate. Secondo Gaga, la maggior parte delle ragazze si innamorano durante l'estate. Performances Tabs Live= Table Lyrics One, two, three Nowhere Yeah we’re goin’ nowhere Fast Maybe this time I’ll be yours you’ll be mine C-c-c-crazy Get your ass in my bed Baby you’ll be Just my summer boyrfriend (Summerboy) Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Sometimes You might start a fi-ight But I’m happy Pretending we're alright Sunglasses Cover up my green eyes My martini glistens, yeah While checking out other guys (Summerboy) Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Hey there Summerboy Let’s go for a drive Take me for a ride Never gonna close our ey-eyes Hey there Summerboy I’m a busy girl Don’t have too much time Hurry up before I change my mind Hey there Summerboy I’m taking off my heels Let’s go for a run Have a little summer fu-u-un Have a little summer fu-u-un Summerboy Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone I have got my, summer, summerboy I have got my, summer, summerboy Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I have got my, summer, summerboy I have got my, summer, summerboy And we’ll still have the summer afterall Crediti Personale *Arrangiamento — Martin Kierszenbaum *Programmazione — Martin Kierszenbaum *Registrazione — The Dojo, (New York, New York, ) *Arranged — Brian and Josh for KNS Productions *Mixata — Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, ) Pubblicata **BMI Zomba Songs Inc. / Kierulf Songs / Mugsy Boy Publishing